Desperate Times and Desperate Measures
by TheSpazChik
Summary: When debts gets too overwhelming, Sydney finds herself needing money and quick! But what came next might be too much for her to handle. Can she abandon her conscience and morals to finally take what she deserves?
1. Chapter 1

**First, thanks for clicking:) this is my first attempt at a GTA fic so bear with me:) i dont own anything but my OC enjoy. This is like just the opening for the story ill have the first chapter up soon.**

* * *

Just sitting here on the beach has got to be the best thing ever. The sunshine keeping me warm, the feeling of the water slowly creeping up onto shore and covering my feet before it recedes. Though my favorite part of it would be the silence. Just me and the ocean. I could sit here all day.

But who am I kidding? I don't have time for things like that. I wake up in a small apartment I can barely pay for, work at a diner downtown until 3 P.M. Where I then have to go tutor a girl who would rather "become a star" than actually put effort into earning or achieving anything.

I don't it much though. The pay is pretty good and I can't afford to be picky even if her brother thinks he knows how to flirt and her mom doesn't think it's obvious she is having some kind of affair with her tennis coach. I think the only sane one in the family is her dad. I don't see him much though.

But if you told me now that I would soon be stealing, shooting, and plotting with four men, I would ask you to get your head checked because that isn't me. Or, it wasn't at first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to MysitcShades for alerting and MrsBellaWhitlock123 for favoriting and alerting:) **

**i know this seems boring and slow at first but you gotta atleast see what she goes through to get to the right point. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Sadly my reoccurring dream of the beach was interrupted by the blaring of my alarm.

As usual my coffee maker would have kicked on by now, so I made myself get up and grabbed my uniform I laid out last night that hung from the back of my desk chair on the way out of the room.

Yawning, I poured a large amount of the wonderful caffeinated goodness into my favorite Doctor Who mug, and thanked God for the discovery of coffee.

With my coffee in one hand, I grabbed my clothes from the counter and walked back down the small hall to the bathroom took take a quick shower.

I stepped in the shower and turned the water to warm, but of course I was greeted by ice cold water for the 5th day in a row.

Once I was out, dressed, and at least remotely satisfied with my appearance, I slipped on my flats, grabbed my phone, wallet, keys, and left on my bike.

Business seemed slow today. Which was a perk for me because it meant I didn't have to remember a bunch of orders at the same time.

"Hey, Sydney." I heard.

I looked to see a regular.

"Hi, Miss Clinton. Water or tea today?"

"Surprise me." She smiled, sitting on a stool at the bar. One of her friends sat beside her and asked for the same.

"How are things dear?" She asked.

"About as good as they can get." I smiled, making two cups of tea.

"You should be proud of yourself." She said sternly." A strong woman is independent. She don't need a man to take care of her!"

"To be fair, Miss Clinton, I don't have much time for dating anyways."

She humphed.

"At least you're more successful than my nephew."

I've never met Franklin before, but I've heard enough from his aunt to know he has gotten into some kind of trouble in the past. From what she has told me, he works for a repo dealership or something.

I left the two to talk and soon they left to continue their "spirit walk." Oh the life of a feminist.

After the diner, I rode up to Mr. De Santa's house for job #2.

When I ringed the door bell, he opened the door.

"Afternoon, Mr. De Santa." I said casually.

"Hey, Syd." He replied, walking back into the living room. I could hear Jimmy all the way from his room playing video games.

"Jimmy!" I called." Its Syd, can you come down?"

There was a pause before I heard his answer.

"I'd be happy to go down on you." He said mockingly.

"Yeah, it's still not cute Jim." I replied.

"Where's Tracey?" I asked my "boss" as I entered the living room." Looks like I won't have any luck getting Jim to come study."

He sighed.

"Hell, I don't know." He took another sip of his drink." Sorry you came all this way for nothing...again."

"It's fine, I'll just go you tomorrow."

"I'll make sure to include today in your pay." He said as I turned to leave." Take the next few days off. I'll track Tracey down."

"Thanks." I replied, disappointed.

Tracey De Santa could be a little shit, but tutoring her helps pay the bills. I can't just take a couple days off. I get paid 20 an hour for 3 hour sessions. I need this job!

But there was no use, so I left for home.

With the tutoring and crappy pay from the diner, I only made enough to get by and slowly pay off medical bills that I inherited when my dad died.

I checked my post box on the first floor before I walked upstairs to my apartment. I went to the bathroom and found I was almost out of toilet paper and tampons so I grabbed my old purse and left for the store.

I couldn't believe the price of tampons now a days, and I had bought the cheapie brand. At least the tp was a dollar.

On my ride back home I had to stop for traffic to go by. I checked my watch and looked to my right to see the sun going down by the beach. I looked like it was slowly going into the water. I bet the view would be better if I got closer.

I turned the front wheel to the right and was about to petal towards the beach when I was wrenched of the bike by my purse. Someone was trying to steal it from me.

I tried to keep a hold of it with one hand while I picked myself up.

" Let go, bitch!" He yelled.

I had just bought this shit and wasn't about to let someone just take it.

"You wanna get hit, bitch?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted, trying to yank it back from him. "I don't have any money!"

"What the fuck is goin' on?" A voice asked.

"Shit!" My mugger said.

I looked to see a man and a pit bull. The dog growled and started running

When the man made a run for it.

"Are you ok?" My rescuer asked.

"Yeah." I said, picking my bike up and readjusting my purse. "Dumbass was trying to steal toilet paper and tampons."

"Did you know that guy?" He asked me.

"No, you?"

"I might, he seemed familiar. Probably just some punk."

"Well, thanks..uhh."

"Franklin." He said.

"Thanks, Franklin. I'm Sydney." Franklin's dog walked back up and sat with his chest puffed out." And who's this big man?"

I put my bike on it's kickstand and kneeled down to pet him.

"That's Chops." Franklin replied.

"Well, Chops is a very good boy."

I stood and thanked Franklin again and politely refused when he offered to walk me home.

"Got any paper and a pen?"

"Yeah." I pulled my notepad and pen from my apron and handed it to him.

"Here's my number, if you ever need any help with some punk again just call me."

"Ok." I smiled." Thanks. Bye."

"See ya."

With that I got back on my bike and turned left for home. I missed the sunset but at least I got a good looking guy's number. Score!

* * *

**thanks if you read all the way to the end. I hope this wasn't too boring. Please review if you have any thoughts or questions:) **

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
